crazy, kinky life
by unforced
Summary: Das ist die Geschichte von E.J Cullen (Nessie stellt seine Zwillingsschwester da) und seinem besten Freund Jason Waterfront (Mensch) die zwei Jugendlichen besuchen die Forks Highschool ihr ganzes Leben hat sich bis jetzt um Mädchen und Partys gedreht doch besonders Jason muss merken das es auch noch andere Dinge im Leben gibt als er eine wilde Nacht mit Alexandre (Wolf) verbringt


**(L1, L2 = Linkliste, Siehe unten) **

**Zitat**

**Seit das begonnen hat, war ich gesegnet mit einem Fluch.  
Ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, ich wurde in einem Leichenwagen geboren. **

**by-bring me the horizon**

**song-blessed with a curse**

Kapitel 1

Jagt_Nachts_20.05.2011-21.05.2011  
_  
_Ich schnappte den süßen Geruch des Pumas wieder auf .

Ich konnte die Spur aus Geruch und Pfoten abdrücken wie ein roten Schleier sehen , welcher sich knapp über dem Waldboden entlang zog .

Ich setzte meine Beine in Gang und folgte der Spur.

Ständig von dem Geruch den Blutes ,welches das Tier (durch die schnitt Wunde die ich ihm wenige Minuten zuvor zu gesetzt hatte) verlor angetrieben .

Als es in Sichtweite war, schwang ich mich an den Ästen der Bäume hoch und setzte die Verfolgung nun fort .

Mein Plan war das Tier von Oben zu überraschen , es war zwar nicht so als hätte ich das Tier nicht schon beim ersten Angriff erledigen können .  
Und es war auch nicht so als könnte ich es nicht auch erledigen ohne den Überraschungs-Moment auf meiner Seite zu haben.

Aber das hier.

Dem Tier vorher zu zeigen das etwas es jagte .  
Ihm zu zeigen das es keine Chance hatte.  
Ihm Angst und Schrecken ein zu jagen.  
Bis ich es schließlich soweit hatte das es mich bitten würde es zu ende zubringen, wenn es könnte.

Ja das verlieh dem ganzen doch immer wieder einen KICK .

Als ich über ihm war stürzte ich mich auch es **und-**_  
_  
**_21.5.2011_**

Ein beißender Geruch in meiner Nase riss mich aus meinem Schlaf .

Der Geruch von verschmortem Plastik zog sich durch mein Zimmer wie ein Dünner grauer Film .  
Ich entschloss mich, mich einfach nicht weiter drum zu scheren .  
Schließlich gab es noch genug andere in diesem Haushalt, die in gegen Satz zu mir, nicht nur seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geschlafen hatten, sondern auch ganz offensichtlich keine Hobbys hatten.

Ergo würde es diejenigen in diesem Haus, welche sich die Nacht damit vertrieben Meter hohe Kartenhäuser zu bauen, sicherlich sehr gut beschäftigen diesem widerwärtigen Geruch auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Und ihn zu beseitigen.

Müde ließ ich mich zurück in meine weichen Feder Kissen fallen . Welche mit einem Samt Bezug überzogen waren.  
Ich spürte wie der weiche Samt sich an meiner heiße Haut schmiegte und sie sanft streichelte.

Ich drehte mich leicht zur Seite und Zog mir die Decke bis unters Kinn .

Der Samt Stoff strich langsam an meinen Beinen entlang und raffte meine schwarze Boxershorts, die mit einem goldenen Karierten Muster bestickt war, nach hoben .

Ein leichtes Kribbeln zog sich langsam durch meinen gesamten Körper.  
Es zog sich von meinen Zehen, über meine Beine, meine Mitte und glitt schließlich über meine nackte marmorne Brust.

Ein unheimlich Antörnendes Gefühl.

Mit einer Hand glitt ich über den Rand meines Bettes und zog meine Nachttischschublade auf .

Während ich mit der anderen langsam an meiner weißen Brust hinab glitt, auf dem weg nach unten.

Die Hand mit der ich am Nachttisch kramte, tastete sich langsam durch das Chaos von mehren Kopfhören und anderem Elektrokram und unzähligem anderem Schrott.

Bis meine Finger über das erhoffte Objekt fuhren.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr ich über die Dünne Plastikverpackung, dann umgriff ich es mit meinen Fingern und zog es raus .

Meine andere Hand hatte sich in zwischen zu meinem harten Hammer vorgearbeitet.  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen massierte ich langsam meinen Schaft, was mich nur noch mehr aufgeilte .  
Ich Platzierte das Paket mit den Taschentüchern neben meiner Hüfte und begann nun auch mich mit der Rechten Hand meiner Lust zu widmen.  
Schnell streifte ich mir mit ihr meine Boxer von den Hüften .

Durch meine Lenden zog sich ein heißer Stich .

Schnell und hart Massierte ich meinen harte Stab und trieb mich mit Schmutzigen Gedanken immer weiter an.

Als ich kurz davor stand zu kommen zog ich schnell zwei Taschentücher aus der Packung.

Ich spürte wie der Orgasmus mich überkam stülpte, schnell die Tücher über mein pulsierendes Glied, und spritze ab.

Mehr oder weniger befriedigt ließ ich meinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen.  
Ehe ich meine Boxer wieder über meine bleichen Hüften zog und mich langsam zum aufstehen aufraffte

Es war selbst erständlich viel geiler wenn eine der Nutten unserer Schule mir besoffen auf einer Party einen Runter holt während ihr Freund irgendwo auf dem Jungsklo sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotz.  
Aber.  
Na ja.

Die Struktur des Teppichs fühlte sich unter meinen nackten Füßen angenehm weich und flauschig an.  
Es war so als würde man auf Wolken laufen .  
Im vorbei gehen entsorgte ich das Taschentuch in dem Mülleimer neben meinem Schreibtisch, welcher aus einem hellen Holz gefertigt war.

Ich machte vor meiner Kommode halt und blickte in den Platin gerahmten Spiegel der über besagter Kommode hing .

Meine inzwischen schwarz gefärbten Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab .  
Was mir wirklich sehr Missfiel.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ergriff ich meinen weißen Kamm und fuhr mir mit ihm durch die Haare.  
In der Hoffnung meine Haare würden sich den Zacken beugen und in die gewünschte Richtung fallen.  
Aber nichts da.  
Und die Tatsache das ich das unheimliche Glück hatte die locken meiner Mutter geerbt zu haben machte mein Frisuren Dilemma auch nicht gerade besser.

Ja man kann mich wahrscheinlich einen sehr Eitlen Jungenmann nennen, aber dazu wäre ich auch jeder Zeit bereit dazu zu stehen.  
Genauso wie ich meine Vorliebe für Schwarz nie verbergen würde .

Genervt trat ich raus den komplett weiß gestrichen Flur, an dessen Wänden unzählige von alten Kunstwerken ihre Platz gefunden hatten.

Der Boden unter meinen Füßen war nun nicht länger flauschig sondern kalt.

Kalt und öhm..?  
Nass!?

Ich blickte zu meinen Füßen herab und bemerkte voller schrecken das ich in einer riesigen Pfütze aus Wasser stand.

Wasser und etwas, was so roch wie so ein 7Kräuterschampoo von Schauma.  
Nur wenige Türen weiter vernahm ich ein plätscherndes Geräusch.  
Ich flitze durch den Flur und stieß die Tür zum Badezimmer auf.  
Das Bad war voll kommen unter Wasser gesetzt.  
Und mitten zwischen diesem Chaos aus Schmapooflaschen , Schwämmen und was weiß ich denn alles .  
Saß sie .  
Und sah mich mit ihrem aller liebsten Dackelblick an.  
Wobei Dackelblick, in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich die beste Umschreibung für das da ist .

Oki E.J ruhig bleiben , ich meine es ist nur das Balg von Embry...alles wird gut .  
Du musst das schließlich nicht sauber machen.

Wiederholte ich die Worte immer in meinem Kopf , ehe ich mich zu Melina runter beugte und das vollkommen durchnässte klein Kind an meine Brust hob.

Die Wasserhähne schloss und die Tür hinter mir zu zog.

„Ach Melina , sag mal wie oft hab ich Seth eigentlich schon gesagt das für seinen Babysitterjob hier einfach kein Platz ist?"

Ich sprach die Worte mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr.  
Und ich erwartete auch keine Antwort von einem Kleinkind.

Immer noch Melina auf dem Arm haltend begab ich mich ein Stockwerk tiefer in das Familien Wohnzimmer.

Wo das Faktotum meiner Schwester sie eng an sich gezogen hielt und im Sekundentakt ihr Haar küsste.  
Während Ress sich so eine Schnulze rein zog.

Es war ausgeschlossen das zu mindestens Renesemee mich nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Trotzdem räusperte ich mich noch einmal, vielleicht lauter als Nötig.

„ E.J." , kam es aus dem Mund des Faktotums.  
„Hey Jacob." ,erwiderte ich mit meinem kurzen Nicken in seine Richtung.

„Huhu. Brüderchen, auch schon wach?" , sprach Ress die Worte wie hypnotisiert von einer Liebesschnulze nur zu vergleichen mit Romeo und Julia.

„Habt ihr vielleicht irgendwo den Babysitter Nr.1 gesehen ?", fragte ich .

Und ich musste mich wirklich beherrschen einen freundlichen Ton zu bewahren, angesichts der Tatsache das ich ein tropnasses Kind auf dem Arm hielt und schon genervt genug von meinen Haaren war.

„Der wollte eigentlich Mell baden, ist aber gerade in die Küche verschwunden.",klärte Jake mich auf bevor er sich wieder Ress Haaren widmete.

Ich stampfte in die Küche und fand einen völlig ratlos vor dem Kühlschrank stehenden Seth vor.  
Ich setzte Melina ab, hielt ihr die Ohren zu und dann brach es aus mir raus .

„Sag mal geht's noch Althha!?Kann man in diesem Haushalt wirklich nicht mal einen entspannten Samstag Morgen haben!?Ohne irgendwelche Vorfälle!?

„Du hast da was übersehen."

Es machte mir sichtlich Spaß Seth, während seiner Putzeinlage im überschwemmten Badezimmer, nieder zu machen.

Schon fast erbärmlich wie er mit einem Handtuch auf den Boden herum rutschte.

„Na Kleine das gefällt dir oder?", sprach ich zu Melina.

Sie schlug ihre winzigen patsche Händchen immer wieder aneinander und lachte dabei Seth aus.

Dieser sah mich finster an „Wirklich sehr lustig E.J".

Lachend verließ ich den Raum und überließ ihm seinem Schicksal.

Ein Hunger Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus, ich hätte vielleicht etwas Frühstücken sollen.

Na Klasse der Tag fing ja echt Bombe an nicht mal was im Magen und schon den ersten Stress gehabt.

Das konnte heute ja noch was werden.

In der Küche angekommen, suchte ich unsere Küchenschränke nach etwas genießbarem ab, aber alles was ich fand waren Cornflakes und Erdnussbutter.

Zwei für mich wiederwertige Lebensmittel schon allein der Anblick eines Glases Erdnussbutter ließ einen Würgereiz in mir aufkommen.

Natürlich mussten wir so etwas im Haus haben Ress und die Wölfe standen ja so drauf,

toll und keiner nimmt Rücksicht auf den armen E.J welcher ja überhaupt nicht allergisch auf so was reagiert oder so nein, wie komm ich da denn nur drauf? -Gott wie ich den Sarkasmus vergötterte!-

Ich schwöre irgendwann kotze ich denen in das Glas Erdnussbutter.

„Mom!?",rief ich schon etwas verzweifelt nach meiner Mutter, welche innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages neben mir stand.

„Ja mein Schatz?"

Mütter sie begreifen es einfach nicht oder?

Ich weiß meine Mom liebte mich aber ich wünschte sie würde mich erwachsener behandeln schließlich war ich schon ganze 16Jahre und schon seid einigen Jahren im Grunde Erwachsen

für Halbvampire gelten da ja auch wohl ganz klar andere Regeln oder?

Aber für sie war ich wohl immer noch der kleine E.J, der damals auf dem weißen Bärenfell vor unserem Kamin mit seiner Zwillingsschwester gespielt hatte.

Sie würde wohl nie aufhören mich mit ihrer zarten Stimme „Schatz" zu nennen genau so wie sie meine Schwester „Mäuschen" nannte.

Nur Ress störte das wohl gar nicht, na gut sie war ja auch ein Mädchen da war das wohl was anderes oder?

„Mom," seufzte ich, nicht etwa weil sie mich mal wieder Schatz genannt hatte,

nein ich war wirklich am verzweifeln nichts vernünftiges zu Essen im Haus und wahnsinnigen Hunger!

„Übersehe ich irgendetwas oder haben wir mal wieder nichts zu Essen im Haus?"

„Na ja Schatz die Jungs haben heute mit Ress gefrühstückt."

Mit den „Jungs" meinte sie natürlich einige der Wölfe.

Es war ein Wunder das sie nicht auch noch Tisch und Stühle aßen.

Ich kann sie ja verstehen als Halbwesen hat man irgendwie ständig Hunger aber das ist doch nun wirklich kein Grund mir mein Essen weg zu essen in meinem Haus!

„Und jetzt ist wie immer der Kühlschrank leer, ich versteh schon ich esse einfach später in der Stadt."

Gott sei dank stand mir dann doch noch ein Glas Orangensaft zur Verfügung.

Der Saft füllte zwar nur einen Teil der Leer aber wenigstens hatte mein Körper nun

wieder etwas zum verarbeiten und gab fürs erste Ruhe.

So das ich in Ruhe meine Kleidung zusammen suchen konnte.

Bevor ich mich in mein Badezimmer begab und unter der Regenwalddusche für einen Moment Entspannung fand, bei gedämmtem leicht rötlichem Licht und meiner Playlist.

Mein Vater und meine Mutter verstanden nicht wie ich bei meiner Musik Entspannung finden konnte und auch nur wenige der Wölfe verstanden das, besser gesagt alle außer Paul hatten kein Verständnis dafür.

Ich weiß nicht was sie hatten, Screamo ist eine Form von Ausdruck es ist Befreiung.

Ein Schrei sagt eben doch mehr als Worte jemals ausdrücken könnten.

Ein einfaches Wort Monoton gesungen sag ein wenig aus, aber das selbe Wort gegrowlt drückt mehr aus Schmerz Angst Hass Liebe einfach alles wird da durch deutlicher.

Leider können die Meisten das nicht nachvollziehen.

Nach dieser erfrischenden und entspannenden Dusche, schob ich die Scheibentür zur Seite und trat in mein geräumiges Bad.

Die Bodenfliesen waren dunkelbraun fast schwarz während an den Wänden weiße Fliesen waren.

Nur ein Paar dunkle Fliesen im selben Ton wie der Fußboden sorgten für ein Paar Akzente.

Der Spiegelschrank über dem weißen Waschbecken war in einem modernen Style gehalten links und rechts davon befanden sich kleine längliche schwarze Schränke in denen ich Handtücher Föhn, Glätteisen und ähnliche Dinge aufbewahrte.(L1)

Ich kramte einen meiner vielen Kämme aus einer der Schubladen und beförderte meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht.

Kleine Wassertropfen glitten von meinen Schwarzen Haarsträhnen und vielen auf meine weiße Brust.

Langsam machte ich mich an mein Styling.

Nachdem föhnen vielen meine Haare in schwarzen wirren Locken.

Meine Mine verzog sich genervt, ich hasste meine Locken sie waren schrecklich nur gut das

ich dank Glätteisen nicht mit ihnen leben musste.

Dabei war mit auch scheiß egal was andere von mir hielten, das Agument nur Schwule glätten sich die Haare was doch wirklich total bescheuert.

Denn Schwul was ich ganz und gar nicht!

Ich streifte mir mein liebste Drop Dead Shirt über und schlüpfte in eine Schwarze Jeanes grüne Chucks dazu und ich war Start klar. (L2)

Da klingelte auch schon mein Handy.

_E.J:_ „Hei?"

_Jason: _„Ey E.J! Ich bins Jason! Du kommst doch heute noch mit oder?"

_E.J: _„Ja Mann Logisch wo treffen wir uns?"

_Jason: _„Kelly meinte 20Uhr bei ihr! Hey was ich noch fragen wollte kommst du gleich noch mit mir nach Seattle ich will noch zum Piercer."

_E.J: _„Klar wieso nicht ich hab schon drüber nach gedacht mir zu den Snakebites noch n Septum zu machen. Muss ich nur noch an meinem Dad vorbei weißt doch was der für einen Aufriss gemacht hat wegen der Snaktebites!"

_Jason: _„Packst du schon Alter. Naja holst mich gleich ab?"

_E.J: _„Ist Cool beil mich bis dann.

_Jason: _„Hau rein!"

(L3)

„Dad!?", rief ich nach meinem Vater während ich die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter ging.

Mein Vater saß auf dem Sofa und schien sich in der Zeitung über neue Ereignisse zu informieren

Ich nahm im Sessel gegenüber von ihm Platz „Dad ich hab ne Frage also folgendes..."

„Du weißt das du mich nicht davon abhalten kannst oder?"

Mein Vater seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und faltete sein Zeitung zusammen während er zu seiner Antwort ansetzte.

„Ach Eddy was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?"

Es wäre schon mal ein Anfang wenn du aufhören könntest mich Eddy zu nennen, dachte ich und verschränkte genervt die arme vor der Brust.

Belustigt schüttelte er erneut den Kopf

„Nun gut Jackie. Ich weiß ich kann dich davon nicht abhalten. Und das habe ich ja auch eigentlich nicht vor, ich habe lediglich meine Meinung zur Selbstverstümmelung zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Also mach das was du für richtig du befindest dich gerade in einer von vielen Selbstfindungsphasen die ein Vampir durch lebt und es wäre heuchlerisch von mir sie dir zu verwehren. Schließlich war ich früher auch ein wenig rebellisch besonders in meinen ersten Jahrzehnten als Vampir."

Piercen ist Selbstverstümmelung? Okay!?

„Weißt du Dad wenn du einfach gesagt hättest Mach doch was du willst, mir doch Latte hätten wir beide nicht 5 Minuten unserer Kostbaren Zeit verschwendet und ich könnte jetzt schon in meinem Wagen sitzen auf dem Weg zu Jason. Und ich bitte dich Jackie!? Sonst noch Wünsche?"

Jackie!? Ganz toll Dad!

„Zeit.", mein Vater lachte, „Wenn du schon so lange lebst wie ich nimmt sie immer mehr nur noch einen Sekundären Platz in deinem Leben ein. Besonders wenn...-"

„ Kenn ich schon interessiert aber immer noch nicht. Ich bin dann mal weg."

Meinte ich nur noch im vorbei gehen, schnappte mir noch meine Jacke und verschwand aus der Tür.

Schnell weg bevor er noch mehr sagte!

Der Wind streichelte meine Haut während ich die weiße Treppe, welche sich vor unser nun schwarz gestrichenen Haustür erstreckte, hinab schritt und mir den Weg durch das frisch gefallene Laub bahnte.

Die Luft an diesem Nachmittag war feucht, wie so ziemlich an jedem Tag in Forks.

Immer wieder vielen kleine Regentropfen aus den Baumkronen, wieder ein Vorteil von schwarzer Kleidung Wasserflecken zeichneten sich zwar ab aber waren für das menschliche Durchschnitts Auge wohl kaum zu erkennen.

Mein Wagen, ein schwarzer Maseratie mit getönten Scheiben, stand seid gestern Abend auf dem kleinen Parkplatz vor unsrem Haus.

Mit einem kurzen druck auf meinen Autoschlüssel öffnete ich den Wagen und griff nach dem kalten, silbernen Türgriff, ehe ich mich auf den weißen Ledersitz der Fahrerseite gleiten ließ.

Nachdem ich meinen den Maseratie angelassen hatte, öffnete ich die Klappe des Handschuhfaches, welche im Gegensatz, zum Rest des schwarzen Armaturenbrettes weiß war und kramte einen türkisblauen 16gb USB-Stick hervor.

Welcher seinen Platz schnell in meinem USB-Import fand, das gewünschte Lied, „Prom Night" von der Deutschen Band „Eskimo Callboy" (L4), war schnell gefunden.

Nun konnte ich die Fahrt nach Forks unbeschwert überstehen, und mein Gehör verriet mir schon jetzt das ich mit einem unbelebten Highway zu rechnen hatte.

Sollte dieser Tag nach anfänglichen Stolpersteinen, wie zum Beispiel Erdnussbutter und eine Sintflut im Badezimmer doch noch gut werden?

Ich konnte wohl nur weiter das beste hoffen, aber ein freier Highway, der wie zum lang heizen gemacht war, war schon mal ein guter Anfang.

Ich bog die enge Einfahrt zu dem Haus von Jason ein, dieser wartete bereits auf mich und erhob sich von der kleinen braunen Bank, welche vor seinem Heim platziert war.

Das Elternhaus von Jason war zwar klein und welche Farbe es hatte konnte man wirklich nur noch erahnen, da die Fassade von einer Vielzahl verschiedener Ranken eingenommen worden war.

Aber da seine Mutter Gott sei dank Styl hatte, war es in einem Modernen Styl eingerichtet, von ihr hatte Jason wahrscheinlich auch seinen guten Geschmack was Kleidung anging, denn sein Vater war nun wirklich alles andere als der Typ für Mode und gutes Aussehen.

Sein Geschmack für Mode und Inneneinrichtung war auch der Grund warum Jason sozusagen Alice bester menschlicher, männlicher Freund war.

Mit ihm unterhielt sie sich stundenlang über Mode, ohne das er dabei in irgendeiner Weise schwul klang, während er mich ganz neben bei auch noch beim Zocken regelmäßig fertig machte.

Heute trug er eine von diesen Hosen die im Schritt reichlich platz ließ und an den Waden eng anlagen er wusste ganz sicher wie man solche Hosen nannte, doch ich hatte davon keinen Plan obwohl ich Heute selbst zu so einer Hose gegriffen hatte.

Aber ehrlich gesagt mir standen sie, das war alles was ich wissen musste.

Und diese Hosen passten einfach auch ziemlich gut zu meinem Restlichen Styl.

Seine Hose hatte die Farbe von blutrot, dazu hatte er sich ein schlichtes schwarzes T-shirt angezogen, seine Snikers hatten einen ähnlichen Schwarzton wie sein Shirt, waren aber doch einen Nuance heller, ihm viel das sicher nicht auf aber für meine Augen war es ganz klar zu erkennen.

Mit einem „Alter das wurde aber auch Zeit." ließ er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und begann sofort damit an meiner Anlage rumzufummeln.

Seufzend verdrehte ich nur die Augen und schenkte ihm keine weitere Beachtung und manövrierte meinen Maseratie aus der Einfahrt.

„Du willst dir nun also auch noch ein Septum zu legen?", fragte er und zog sich dabei seine eigene Nase kraus.

Zustimmend nickte ich ihm zu, während ich in die nächste Ausfahrt abbog.

Jason stoß einen verächtlichen Laut aus „Nicht du auch noch ist das dein ernst? Was sagen überhaupt Carlisle und Esme dazu?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Meine Familie ist der Meinung man muss seine Selbstverwirklichungen ausleben."

Jason wurde von mir in dem Glauben gelassen ich wäre adoptiert worden, manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

Aber so war es sicherer für ihn und ich durfte nicht selbstsüchtig sein. Auch wenn ich das sonst oft genug war ,aber nicht hierbei, nicht wenn es um meinen besten Freund ging.

Jason zog die eine Augenbraue hoch „Achja?"

Wieder nickte ich nur stumm.

„Sag mal? Habt ihr noch n' Zimmer frei? Wir als Adoptivbrüder wäre doch klasse!", lachte er während er sein Smartphone zückte.

Es war nicht so als hätte ich noch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet Jason nach seinem Highschoolabschluss mit zu nehmen, Carlisle anzuflehen in unsterblich zu machen.

Denn die Wahrheit war, ich war heil froh das es noch ein zwei Jahre bis dahin sein würden. Mein Vater sagte zwar immer du wirst auf dem College neue Freunde finden andere, aber das wollte ich nicht!

Ich glaubte nicht das ich je wieder einen Freund finden würde wie Jason.

- In Seattle -

„Keather Waterfront gefällt dein Status.", verkündete Jason seine Facebook Aktivität.

Während ich mein Geld aus dem Wagen holte, zählte Jason noch viele weitere Namen auf.

„So das waren wohl die wichtigsten und noch vielen andere stehen auf mich.", er schmunzelte während er seine rot gefärbten Haare aus dem Gesicht schaffte. (L5)

Ich hatte auch schon über so einen Farbe nach gedacht, vielleicht auch blau oder ähnliches, aber das ganze wäre so Pflegeintensiv, das es schon fast wieder lästig wäre.

Solche Farben halten sich einfach nicht, sie waschen sich viel zu schnell raus und dann wird aus einem kräftigen blau ein ekeliger grün gelber Farbton.

Es ist ein Wunder das Jason überhaupt noch Haare auf dem Kopf hat, schließlich setzt er seinen Haaren jede Woche neue Farbe zu.

Aber das einzige was er dazu zu sagen hatte war: Tja wer individuell sein will muss Opfer bringen.

„Nun hör doch endlich mal auf alle paar Minute deine Facebook Status upzudaten, alle Welt weiß jetzt du mit mir in Seattle bist! Komm jetzt!", wies ich Jason an und wie gewünscht folgte er.

Doch sein Smartphone fand immer noch keine Ruhe, was mir aber auch im Moment egal war, ich würde ihn sicher nicht warnen bevor er gegen einen Wand läuft.

Beim Piercer angekommen war seine Nase doch tatsächlich noch ganz und sein Smartphone unbeschädigt hätte ich echt nicht von ihm gedacht, dass er es schafft gegen keine Wand zu brettern.

„Also ich finde mir steht es!"

Und da hatte ich natürlich auch vollkommen recht, wäre auch lächerlich zu vermuten, irgendetwas auf dieser großen weiten Welt könnte mir nicht stehen.

Tja und mein Spiegelbild welches sich auf dem dem schwarzen Bildschirm meines Smartphones befand, lieferte den Beweis.

Scheiß drauf ob ich jetzt selbstverliebt wirke oder nicht, aber so ein bisschen Edelstahl in der Nase sah doch verdammt gut an mir aus.

Außerdem würden die Girls es lieben, gute Mädchen standen auf böse Jungs, dass war ganz klar Fakt.

Und ich musste zu geben ich hätte mir meinen ersten Besuch beim Piercer nicht so lässig vorgestellt, der Kerl hatte nicht mal nach meinem Ausweis gefragt.

Ziemlich unseriös, da hätte ich mir genau so gut selbst eine Kanüle durch das Nasenhäutchen stechen können.

Wäre schließlich auch nicht das erste Mal und ich fand die Lippenpiercings hatte ich perfekt hinbekommen, aber wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?

Die Tatsache das dieser Kerl keinen Ausweis oder anderen Altersnachweis verlangt hatte, war dann wohl die Erklärung dafür warum Jason immer hier hin ging.

Im Gegensatz zu mir verfügte er nicht über einen falschen Ausweis, so war ich auch immer für Alkohol und Zigaretten oder Tabak für unsere Wasserpfeife verantwortlich.

Ehrlich gesagt, könnte er das ganze viel leichter haben in dem er sich von mir piercen ließe.

Er würde nicht nur viel Geld für diese Dienstleistung sparen sondern auch die Fahrt nach Seattle.

„Das nächste Mal mach ich es mir wieder selber." , verkündete ich während ich Jason dabei zu sah wie er seinen zweiten Piercing in der rechten Unterlippe begutachtete.

Er lachte wobei er sich weiter in einem Spiegel betrachtete „Zweideutig!" gab er nur von sich.

„Sag mal dir ist schon bewusst das hinter diesem Spiegel sich Securitymänner sitzen und dich gerade jetzt in diesem Moment sehe können und dich wahrscheinlich auch auslachen?"

„Lass sie doch gaffen, da können sie dann ja mal sehen wovon ihre Frauen träumen!"

Das war einer von diesen Sätzen die Jason im laufe eines Jahres immer wieder verwendete bis sie ihm zu langweilig wurden.

Durch sie konnte er wohl seine Lebenseinstellung untermalen und seine Einstellung war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht.

Jason lebte nach diesem Scheiß auf alle anderen solange wir uns haben Prinzip, was wohl auch der Grund war, warum er mein bester Freund war.

„Ach und was ich noch los werden wollte das nächste Mal werde ich dich piercen."

Mit theatralisch weit aufgerissenen erschrockenen Augen sah er mich an.

„Oh mein Gott!? Auf gar keinen Fall Alter da lass ich das doch lieber von Karl machen. Der ist wenigstens Fachmann."

An seinem Tonfall war klar zu erkennen das er es überhaupt nicht ernst meinte, außerdem machte er bei dem Wort Fachmann eine Gänsefüßchen Geste.

Schmunzelnd wendete ich mich zum gehen.

**Zurück in Forks 18Uhr**

**-Im Haus der Cullens-**

„Wo geht ihr Zwei heute hin?", Renesmee tänzelte hinter mir während ich gerade eine SMS tippte.

„Ich und Jason gehen auf eine Party.", antwortete ich meiner Schwester emotionslos und geistig abwesend, viel zu konzentriert war ich darauf die richtigen Worte für meine Textnachricht an Julia zu finden.

_Nah Süße...Heute Abend auch auf Kellys Party? _

_Lust da ein wenig **Bla**(ubeeren zu es)**sen**? _

_Mit mir versteht sich, E.J._

Jason war gerade damit beschäftigt sich einen 12 Millimeter breiten Expander durch sein Ohrloch zuschieben, während meine nervige Schwester weiter durch mein Zimmer tänzelte und meinte mich mit dummen Fragen bombardieren zu müssen.

„Wohin denn genau? Wann, wie lange? Was für eine Party ist das denn? Wirst du wieder eine abschleppen und mit nach hause bringen!?"

Und natürlich gab es auf all diese Fragen nur eine richtige Antwort „Das-geht-dich-rein-gar-nichts-an!"

Renesmee konnte so nervig sein, ich mein klar ist meine Schwester und irgendwie liebe ich sie auch aber diese nervige Art ich wünschte sie hätte einen Ausschalter.

Sie war genau so wie Alice, na gut nicht ganz genau so vielleicht nur halb so schlimm und dank meiner Mum war sie nicht so abnormal shopping verrückt.

Danke Mum wie sehr ich dich liebe für unsere mehr oder weniger gute Erziehung, meine Schwester ist dir denn noch besser gelungen als ich.

Meine Mutter stritt zwar immer ab das sie irgendetwas anders gemacht hatte bei mir als bei meiner Zwillingsschwester, aber wie konnten wir nur so verschieden sein und auch vor allem eine so andere Sicht auf die Welt haben.

Das muss wohl der Einfluss des Köters sein ganz klar hätte sie ihn nicht wäre sie wahrscheinlich auch ein Party Mensch beziehungsweise Vampir.

Wirklich Renesmee war noch nie betrunken, noch nie! Sie war das Gegenteil von mir und meiner Clique.

Und für dieser quirlige Art die ich an ihr hasste liebte mein bester Freund sie, manchmal glaubte ich sogar schon er steht auf sie. Er wäre so tot!

Der einzige Grund aus dem ich mich jemals mit Jacob Black abgeben würde wäre um einen Verehrer von meiner Schwester auszuradieren!

„Ach E.J sei doch nicht so zu ihr. Na süße was meinst du steht mir der Expander.", richtete er das Wort erst an mich und dann an meine Schwester.

Süße~ee? Gr~rrr.

„Aber klar Süßer." antwortete Nessie während sie sein Ohr begutachtete und im ihr süßestes Lächeln schenkte.

„Baggerst du etwa meine Freundin an Waterfront!?", Jacob lehnte lässig in der Tür und warf Jason einen gespielten bösen Blick zu, welchen er aber nur für wenige Sekunden hielt bevor er wieder breit grinste und meine Schwester begaffte.

„Niemals Bro.", Jason nickte ihm zu.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", Nessie hüpfte zu ihm rüber und schmiss sich ihm an die Brust.

Der Hund schüttelte lachend den Kopf und steckte meiner Schwester die Zunge in den Hals.

Es war komisch, früher hatte ich nie was gegen Jake, aber so was ändert sich wohl wenn es um die Jungfräulichkeit der Schwester ging.

Sie ist nicht ich!

Er soll sie gefälligst vorher heiraten oder ich bring ihn um!

Renesmee war nie eine von diesen Schlampen die sich mit 17 nur noch dunkel an die Zeit als Jungfrau erinnerten und allgemein sich von allem bangen lassen was einen Schwanz hat!

Ich meine klar nicht jeder ist mit 17 noch Jungfrau schon klar, wieso denn auch aber ich wollte für meine Schwester nur das beste!

Würde dieser Köter sie verletzten würde das, das letzte sein was er tut!

Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen als ich bemerkte wie mein Smartphone begann in meiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren.

Wissentlich das Renesmee begierig darauf war zu erfahren wer mir geschrieben hatte klärte ich sie mit einem knappen „Julia!" auf und wand mich von ihr ab ehe ich die Sms öffnete, denn so etwas ging sie wirklich nichts an.

Auch wenn ich mir sicher war das sie schon ahnte worum es gehen könnte, all zu viele Möglichkeiten gab es da auch nicht wenn es um _so eine_ wie Julia ging.

_Awwwrrr...aber natürlich süßer!Sehen und später :*_

In mich hinein grinsend steckte ich mein Smartphone wieder in die rechte Hosentasche meiner schwarzen Hose.

„Ey Jason... es ist gleich halb 7 wollen wir vorher noch was essen oder auf dem Weg noch nach Mecces?",wendete ich mich an meinen besten Freund.

„Was denkst du denn Alter?", erwiderte Jason während er sein Geld schon zählte, „Aber wir müssen noch an der Bank vorbei, ich bin ganz schön blank!"

Stöhnend verdrehte ich dich Augen, die Bank lag in genau der anderen Richtung und war auch nicht gerade weit weg, wir würden mindestens 20Minuten verlieren.

„Alter, weißt du was ich bezahle den Rest des Tages alles für dich, du weißt ja Geld spielt keine Rolle."

„Das stimmt wohl.", anerkennend ließ er seinen Blick durch mein Zimmer gleiten.

Wenige Minuten später machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Bei Mc. Donalds angekommen suchte ich einen Tisch während Jason sich mit meinem Geld in der Hand an der Ausgabe angestellt hatte und für uns bestellte.

Zu meinem beziehungsweise unserem Glück war unser Stammplatz frei und wäre er das nicht gewesen hätte ich die Leute dazu gebracht in zu räumen, einer der vielen Vorteile meines Lebens war meine Gabe oder auch besondere Fähigkeit oder wie immer man das auch bezeichnen möchte.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen ließ ich mich in unsere kleine Stammecke gleiten und spielte noch ein wenig mit meinem Smartphone rum während ich auf meinem Kumpel wartete.

Während ich das tat bemerkte ich das ich gerade eine Sms bekommen hatte, sie kam von Heather.

_Ey alter, sag Jason das er heute Nacht bloß nicht _

_nach Hause kommen soll! Hab gerade ne Bitch am start. _

_Und da unsere Eltern nicht zuhause sind, übers Wochenende _

_soll er sich was ausdenken wo er jetzte pennen kann. _

_Kannst du ihn nicht aufnehmen? Die Bitch glaubt ich würde _

_alleine wohnen, wäre echt hart Bro! _

Heather, der Kerl war schon einer. Nein wirklich Heather war echt geil, wäre er das nicht gewesen wären wir auch gar nicht befreundet gewesen.

Aber langsam glaubte ich wirklich wenn man aus dem Hause Waterfront kam musste man einfach so sein, denn genau so wie sein kleiner Bruder und mein bester Freund Jason war Heather echt cool drauf, er lebte unseren Lebensstil.

Kein Wunder das wir uns so gut verstanden, nur schade das Heather nicht auch noch zu unserem Äußernstil gehörte.

Ganz im Gegenteil er war mehr der Hemd träger, irgendwie hatte er Klasse auf seine ganz eigene Art und ich musste zugeben Hemden standen ihm wirklich gut und auch die braunen Haare passten einfach zu ihm.

Leider war Heather für die meisten Menschen extrem gewöhnungsbedürftig, und das beruhte wohl vor allem auf seiner Sicht auf die Welt.

Einer Seits genoss er sein Leben in vollen Zügen, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr und anderer Seits hatte er die Gewohnheit immer alles erst von der schlechten Seiten zu betrachten.

Außerdem war er streng gläubiger Atheist, aber damit konnte ich wirklich gut Leben auch ich wahr mir was die Existenz von Gott anging, noch nicht ganz so sicher.

Egal zu mindestens war er gar nicht so toll, immer schrien die Weiber seinen Namen wenn ich sie nahm, sie sollten lieber meinen schreien! Es war als würde dieser „Gott" mir die Show stehlen.

„So ein Arsch!", murmelte ich in mich hinein während ich meinen Facebookstatus aktualisierte.

_E.J Cullen _schiebt grad nen chilligen in Mecces -mit _Jason Waterfront_

„Wow so was bekomme eigentlich nie ich zuhören, na gut es sei denn deine verflossenen heulen sich bei mir aus! Na ja eine gute Sache hat es ja wenn sie immer zu mir kommen. Frust Sex ist doch was feines!", Jason setzte sich zu mir und schob ein Tablett, voll gestopft mit Burgern jeglicher Art, in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Ach ich hab doch gar nicht dich Gemeint! Sag mal das ist doch Vanille oder?", meinte ich zu ihm während ich einen Strohhalm in meinen Milchshake stopfte.

„Jap", nuschelte Jason während er sich einen Chicken Mcnugged in den Mund stopfte.

„Ach hier, Heather hat mir grad geschrieben, er will eine flachlegen also pennst du bei uns im Gästezimmer."

„Gästezimmer? Also ich finde man könnte das schon als „Mein Reich im Hause der Cullens" bezeichnen, E.J ich wohne praktisch bei euch!"

**-Linkliste-**

L1: .jpg

L2:

L3: _(/-Snakebites-Lippe und Septum-Nase-/)_ ( . /4093/4751611448_ )/

L4: watch?v=NWhfwa-x-xo ← Vorsicht Screamo :D

L5:Jason, wie ihr ihn euch vll besser vorstellen könnt : Denkt euch das Septum weg :D . /_30V00mdlp2E/S9nWj4TuPI/AAAAAAAAKRo/28cPRRgiXgs/s1600/scene%

Zusatz

E.J - fucking_awesome/set?id=46654216

Jason - who_wants_to_be/set?id=46655210&.locale=de

Heather - belive/set?id=46656055&.locale=de

Renesmee - cgi/set?id=48222044&.locale=de


End file.
